I Thought We'd Never Meet Again
by Nightmare2000
Summary: In Harry’s fifth year at Hogwarts Harry and Hermione are together but Harry decides he’s had enough of Umbridge Who is Headmistress at the time and he decides to pull a prank on her. better summary inside Harry & Hermione. R&R!


I Thought We Would Never Meet Again.

In Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts Harry and Hermione and together but Harry decides he's had enough of Umbridge (Who is Headmistress at the time) and he decides to pull a prank on her (with the help of certain red haired twins). The problem is right before he does, someone tells Umbridge that Harry was going to pull a prank and that he was in contact with Sirius Black! In order to protect Sirius, Harry runs away from Hogwarts and goes into hiding without telling anyone where he's going not even his girlfriend, Hermione! But then 8 years later when Hermione is going to see her cousin her car crashes into a tree in front of a small looking house in the middle of no-where in the middle of the night. The boy who lives in the house is around her age and he helps her out until she recovers from her injures, and she just can't figure it out but she feels as if she recognizes the boy... (Oh and by the way if you don't like it just know it's my first story.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or places…..they belong to J.K.Rowling……but my stupid sister thinks she owns them anyway…..

* * *

"Come on Harry, Ron! We're going to be late!!" shouted an annoyed Hermione.

"WE'RE COMING! We're coming! Jeez!!!!" Harry replied equally annoyed.

Hermione's mood changed almost immediately when she saw him. "Good Morning sleepy heads!!!" "Mm…….how is it that you're so happy this early?!" Ron asked looking a little amazed. "Well….I'm just used to waking up early!" Hermione replied happily as she moved toward the portrait. "To do what, read another book? Haven't you read the whole library yet?" Ron muttered under his breath.

Harry sniggered at Ron's comment.

"I heard that!" Hermione replied turning her head to look at Harry and Ron. Ron just smiled sheepishly, while Harry just laughed at Ron getting caught. "What took you guys so long to come downstairs anyway?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well I woke up late…" Harry answered.

"And why did you wake up late??"

"'cause I was tired…"

"Sure. Don't you mean 'I went to bed really late because I snuck down to the kitchens with Ron?!" Hermione asked turning around fully to face Harry. "Uhm….I…..uhhhh…….so…wh-what class do we have first today, anyway?!" Harry asked Ron, trying to change the subject.

"Harry don't change the subject! And besides you should know your own schedule…we have DADA, and I really don't want to go today. I'm so not in the mood to put up with that toad lady."

"Whoa..." Harry said stopping in his tracks "What?" Hermione asked noticing that he wasn't following her anymore. "You just called Umbridge a toad lady…" "Um….yea….I did….so?"

"Well whatever, we better get going before we're late." Hermione said turning and walking away.

"Oh! And _try_ not to lose your temper with Umbridge this time. You _know_ how that turns out."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll _try _not to."

"Yes, well just behave yourself, and don't talk back to her too much."

"Yeah, whatever." Harry sighed as he took his seat in between Ron and Hermione just as the bell rang.

Hermione heard a boy say "5 sickles says this class is gonna be a bore…"

Hermione sighed knowing that she should probably stop them from gambling (its against the school rules) but she knew that they were right. This class was most likely going to be another waste of good time. Even Snape had taught them better in their third year…

Everyone was quietly talking when Umbridge went she went to her seat. She stood and the class quieted down.

"Good morning class." Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice.

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge." The class replied.

"Please put your wands away, as they will not be needed for this lesson." Umbridge instructed.

But nobody even had there wands out they all knew that this was going to be a big waste of time and they were all thinking of better things that they could be doing: Reading a book, Quidditch, Eating, Playing Chess, Talking, or bothering Moaning Myrtle, ANYTHING would be better than what they were just about to do. And that was waste a lot of time listening to an annoying lady talk.

"Now please turn to Page 17 Chapter 6 and read How to Use Basic Defensive Spells" came Umbridge's voice from the front of the room.

Immediately Hermione's hand shot up in the air just barely missing Ron's head. He moved away from her just a little so she didn't hit him and Harry had to stifle his laughter.

"Ms. Granger all I have done is asked you all to open a book and read. There should not be any questions. Unless of course, if you've either forgotten how to _open_ a book or if you've forgotten how to read…"

Some Slytherins found this _very _funny.

Hermione stepped on Harry's foot so he couldn't stand up to yell at Umbridge.

Hermione's hand did not budge and she remained calm, leaving Umbridge no choice but to call on her.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?!" Umbridge asked annoyed. "If we are going to read on how to use defensive spells surely we'll have to use our wands sooner or later won't we?" Hermione asked. "For the last time Ms.Granger do you expect to get attacked during my class?" Umbridge asked clearly annoyed.

"No but-"

"Then just read your book."

"Well that's kinda dumb because I don't see how we're gonna know how to use anything if we run into something bad like Dementors, Deatheaters, or Lord Voldemort."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter for saying His name and a week of Detention ought to do you some good."

"Oh and Ms. Granger can join you in Detention too."

"WHAT?!?!" came several cries from the room.

"Why should she get Detention when I used Voldemort's name?!" came Harry's very angry voice.

"Another week of Detention, Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger you receive detention for questioning my authority and teaching methods."

The whole class was either staring at Harry or Umbridge.

"What would happen if I kept using the word?" Harry asked, he knew he was pushing his luck, but he kept at it.

"Well, you would receive more detentions and you would lose house points."

At hearing this all of the Gryffindors glared at Harry. Ron, understanding why they were glaring at him, pulled Harry down to make him sit and hopefully shut him up.

"Good thinking Mr. Weasley. I see you, at least, know what's good for you." Umbridge said. " Now continue the chapter!"

After the bell rang for the end of class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the first out of the room.

"Hermione I'm so sorry I got you into to detention this is all my fault." Harry said looking down at his feet.

"I-it's okay, I know you didn't mean to" she said lightly kissing Harry's cheek.

"Ugh! But I hate her so much!! She has got to be the biggest git in the world."

"I know mate, but you gotta keep your cool, right, Hermy?"

"Don't call me that-Of course, she really is an awful woman but like Ron said you got to keep your temper under control. Okay?

"Alright but its really hard when-" Harry cut off short.

"Um, Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked worried.

"I just thought of a brilliant prank to pull on Toad Lady, as you like to call her…oh man is this good." Harry said with an evil grin.

* * *

Okie dokie!!!!! First chapter is UP!!!!!!! Let me know what you all think!! If I don't get at least 5 reviews or 1 msg I wont post another chapter………unless I get REALLY bored one day….which is most likely to happen…

Nightmare2000

(my editor's username is 'the weirdness' (she's also unfortunately my sister), so if you want to send any messages or emails you can send her one and she'll get me the message)

"ALSO! If you want your story edited or if you want suggestions about some form of editing, just ask:)"

The Wierdness


End file.
